Dark Flood
by angelfire1
Summary: Dorothy has been wounded, Quatre comes to her aid. The ties between them begin to heat up as they spend more and more time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Flood**

_**Prologue**_

_It was so cold and so dark; she floated in a sea of quiet. Voices floated all around her, but nothing could be caught to make any sense or to identify the voices with people. Something brushed gently against her consciousness, freeing her slightly from the darkness. She struggled to make sense of the gentle being; it was coaxing her to awaken so she began to struggle to pull herself out of the darkness and the silence. _

_She attempted to follow the gentle being. At first, it was easy. Then she hit a wall of pain, and shrieking, she rebounded angrily off it. Frightened now, she began to shrink away from the wall of awareness, and slowly, she began losing ground. _

_Then she felt it again—that tender caress on more then just her physical body. The being was in her mind, telling her it was all right, to lean on him, to let him guide her. He pleaded with her to return to the land of the living. She was not sure how she knew it was a male or how she knew this being, but in the back of her mind, she knew that she should know him. _

_She hesitated for a moment, but he just brushed a calming hand over her, and she followed him again. Slowly, they began to rise again. This time, when they hit the wall, she fought off the pain, determined to rise about it. The gentle phantom kept close to her, and gave her quiet encouragements, making her want to wake up if only to see the phantom in real life. Then the gentle phantom took her hand, and they rose silently from the darkness into light._

_**Chapter 1 **_

Lady Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter to Duke Dermail and now Duchess of the Dermail name, opened pale lavender eyes, and slowly blinked them in an attempt to make the room come into focus. One of the first things she noticed was that her chest and left arm hurt like crazy. Fighting back a cry of pain just from breathing, Dorothy looked around trying to distract her self. Dorothy took in the room in a sweep. Then she double blinked.

She had no idea where she was.

Dorothy struggled to remember if she had ever seen this room before. Shifting slightly, she tried to get a better handle on her surroundings, the pain almost overwhelming her and threatening to send her back down into the darkness. She shifted again trying to keep herself conscious. Then a small weight on her left arm made her glance to her left again, and there she saw blond hair (similar to her own hair color) resting against her arm. She realized that the blond hair was attached to a boy—well really, almost a man—and he was currently holding her hand fast asleep.

Surprised, Dorothy shifted away from the sleeping figure, and the boy's head snapped up. The most beautiful blue-green eyes meet her own, and the boy rewarded her with a smile of relief at seeing her awake. Dorothy went to open her mouth to ask him if he had been the one to bring her back from the dark, but he beat her to speaking.

"You're awake! Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse?" Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the largest mining company in outer space, fired off rapid questions, his concern evident in his beautiful eyes.

Dorothy stared at those eyes and remembered those eyes were the ones that had brought her back to sanity. Dorothy saw his eyes floating in concern, she was instantly thrust back to Libra, with Quatre sitting there bleeding all over the floor telling Trowa to save her, worry for her swimming in his gentle eyes.

Quatre not knowing what Dorothy was thinking began to move. So, Dorothy asked a question to distract him.

"Where am I?" Dorothy questioned, her voice extremely hoarse.

"Currently you're in a Preventer military base hospital. Here let me get you some water," he said trying as usual to be helpful.

It was an effort, and Dorothy's body screamed in pain, but she managed to grasp a hold of Quatre's arm before he moved out of range.

"How long have I been here, and what happened?" Dorothy demanded, giving into the confusion at the blank space in her memory.

Quatre gave her a ghost of a smile and quietly sighed. He gently disentangled his arm from her hand. Then gently placing her hand back on her bed, he continued to the sink for a cup and filled it with water before carrying it back to her. Placing a straw in the cup, he then offered the straw to her, while he continued to hold the cup.

Dorothy wrinkled her nose but sighed and drank some of the water to humor him. She moved her head away from the straw, and then looked at him silently, waiting for him to answer her question. Quatre, apparently satisfied that she had drunk something, reclaimed his seat and then began talking.

"When we found you, you were unconscious, and barely breathing. You and Miss Relena were missing for a day and a half. Miss Relena said that you had lost consciousness only an hour before we finally got a lock on your signal. According to Miss Relena, you were injured trying to keep her out of the line of fire.

You took three bullets: two to the chest (one dangerously close to your heart) and one in your right arm. You suffered from extreme blood loss, despite the bandages the two of you managed to make. Miss Relena said you might have lasted longer, but at first you told her you were fine. It was only after you collapsed on the ground while you both were running that she realized how badly you had been wounded.

You managed to get the both of you to a hide out that apparently only you and Heero knew about. The bartender was very secretive about whether the two of you were there until Heero told him some sort of password, and he took us upstairs to you. You kept both of you safe and managed to tell Miss Relena the SOS code for location and pick up before you lost consciousness the final time.

We had a bit of trouble tracing you both. When we finally located the both of you, we rushed you here and you have been here since. You've been sleeping for a week and a half," Quatre ended his story softly.

Dorothy's eyes widened in surprise as she heard how long she had been down.

"Is Miss Relena alright?" Dorothy demanded, her voice still hoarse from misuse.

"Yes, Heero has been her constant shadow since we found the two of you. Miss Anna is thinking of asking him to stay, I think," Quatre assured Dorothy, trying to easy the worry from her eyes.

"Then she is safe, at least physically, for now," Dorothy said, relaxing.

Slowly, an awkward silence began to fill the room. Dorothy opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, unsure of how to word her question. She still had difficulties, even after a year and a half of being in the same room as Quatre, and here they were all alone.

Dorothy finally risked the silence to ask the first question that popped into her mind, "Why are you here with me?"

Quatre looked momentarily startled, then he smiled.

"To protect you. Duo, Trowa, and I have been switching off, while Wufie hunted for the men that attacked you. Heero alternate watching Miss Relena and hunting for the men as well. Miss Relena, Miss Anna, and Heero each requested that we guard you," Quatre answered easily, with a tiny shrug.

"Yuy? Why would he care?" Dorothy asked, confused and secretly offended that he thought she needed a babysitter. Dorothy ignored the tiny voice in her head that told her to be reasonable and not to pick a fight with Heero. She hadn't listen to that voice in years why should she start now.

Relena hated it when Dorothy and Heero got into one of their fights, but Heero need to learn that Relena was not any good under lock and key. Dorothy snapped back from her silent mussing when Quatre spoke.

"Heero knew that Miss Relena would not rest easily or listen well if she was worried about you. He also knew that she would insist on being here with you, and it would be more difficult to protect the both of you here. So Heero asked us to protect you knowing Miss Relena would trust us to guard you with our lives." Quatre shrugged slightly again, but he was grinning slightly.

"Where is Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked, sighing slightly and hating the fact that she had no idea what was going on. A person used to being a spy did not like being left in the dark.

"Currently?" Quatre asked as he glanced at his watch. "Most likely on her way here to see you. She feels quite responsible for your injuires."

Quatre's eyes had cooled slightly reflecting his solider instincts. Dorothy sighed again.

"She isn't responsible, my injures are my own fault. Miss Relena was feeling crowded in. I was the one who suggested leaving work and ditching the guards." Dorothy sick of having to look up at Quatre struggled to sit up. Her injured arm screamed in protest. She sucked in her breath as the world darkened considerably, and she fought off a wave of dizziness.

Quatre quickly jumped to his feet and was reaching for Dorothy, when a voice in the open door way froze them both.

"What in the world are the two of you doing?" the female voice snapped, as a tall beautiful blond haired, blue-eyed woman swept into the room, her partner following her.

"If you keep moving, you'll start bleeding again; your injures aren't that healed. Are you aware of how rare your blood type is? We already used up most of the supply of your type; it is going to take months to get it all back." Sally Po was in rare form. She seemed extremely agitated and moved swiftly around the room. Her partner remained in the door way but fixed his gaze on Quatre.

"You were supposed to call when she woke up. How are we going to know its okay to question her if we don't know she's awake?" Wufie asked, frowning grimly at Quatre and Dorothy.

"Relax; I've only been awake long enough to know that I missed all the fun." Dorothy rolled her eyes at Wufie's abrupt manner and continued her struggle to sit up.

Quatre quickly offered his assistance again by gently wrapping his arms around her shaking form, being careful of her injures and her chest area in general. Quatre had a feeling that Dorothy only tolerated the help because she could not do it herself, and she did not have the strength or energy to fight him off and still sit up unaided.

Dorothy was frowning at him. She was accepting his help because she knew she had no choice much to her annoyance.

"Awww…. How adorable, and here the two of you tell me all the time that you're just friends." Relena Dorlian Peacecraft stood leaning next to the curtain by the bed with a huge grin on her face. Standing next to her was Heero with a slight raised eyebrow.

Quatre froze when he heard the voices, and Dorothy glared at both of them. Relena giggled and moved forward as the others entered the room behind them. Duo's grin was a huge as Relena's smile. Trowa only raised an eyebrow, but Quatre knew that his friend was ready to tease him about this position the moment they were alone. Well, as well as one could tease a person with short sentences.

"She was uncomfortable; I was trying to help," Quatre said weakly, trying to defend himself.

Duo started snickering and Quatre knew he would never live this moment down. Quatre's arms slowly fell away from Dorothy's body as his cheeks began to heat up with his ever- present blush that he wore whenever he and Dorothy ended up in the same room together.

"Knock it off, all of you; he was just trying to help," Dorothy snapped, suddenly irritated at all of them and in a great deal of pain.

Dorothy shifted again trying to easy the ache in her chest and in her arm. Her current position was putting a lot of pressure on her chest, and it was beginning to ache.

Feeling her pain, Quatre turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Quatre did not tell her he could feel her pain increase every time she moved, but he was beginning to think that he should mention it to Sally, who was still watching Dorothy like a hawk.

"It's nothing." Dorothy lied trying to fend off the pain. She felt the world spin as she moved her arm in an attempt to ground herself to the bed. She was unaware that she was clutching Quatre's arm in an attempt to keep herself awake.

"I have pain pills if you need them," Sally said unable to keep silent and watch the girl before her suffer.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to sit up; I'm not used to sitting like this." Dorothy lied again, trying to contain her pained expression.

Dorothy would have done or said anything to avoid being sent under again. She was not sure that she could find her way to the surface without that phantom guiding her, and she was not willing to find out just to avoid a little pain. Dorothy moved again slightly and rethought about the pain amount.

Relena trying to distract her poor friend from the pain spoke up.

"Just think, a few more days in here, and you'll be home being pampered by all those soldiers, who worship you at home," Relena teased as she stepped up next to Quatre and gently tucked a few loss strands of Dorothy's hair back away from her face and behind her ear.

"Can't you take me home now? I'm awake; I want to go home—please, Relena," Dorothy requested. She hated the begging tone in her voice, but she was desperate to get out of the hospital. She could not remain there anymore.

"I'm sorry Dorothy. You cannot leave until you can care for yourself. Your body is still really weak," Sally said, placing a gentle hand on Dorothy's injured arm. Sally's tone was gentle but left little room for argument.

"What if I stayed with her until we got a nurse—someone with high enough clearance to watch over her?" Relena said, willing to help Dorothy because she knew why Dorothy would not remain in the hospital any longer than she absolutely had too.

Sally sighed. She knew that Dorothy was very proud and for her to beg to be released meant that she was desperate, but Sally also knew that they would need more than just a nurse, especially if Dorothy overdid it and started bleeding.

"Relena, a nurse isn't going to be able to carry Dorothy to the bathroom and to the shower, or any of the other things that she can easily get here. If she starts bleeding again she will need a full staff medical room to fix her." Sally said trying to break the news gently.

"What if I carried her? I told the office I was remaining on earth until we caught the men after Miss Relena, or until Miss Dorothy was healed," Quatre quickly volunteered his services.

Dorothy moved her head she turn to look at Quatre, her gratefulness in her eye.

Quatre quickly hid his stunned expression. Dorothy never showed her emotions. Quatre always felt a little lost trying to find his way around Dorothy.

'_She must be desperate to leave here if she is willing to have me around her,'_ Quatre mused to himself. Dorothy usually found some sort of excuse to get out of what ever room or what ever event that was going to put the two of them together. Once she had apologized for injuring him, Dorothy had gone out of her way to avoid him.

Dorothy was silently agreeing with Quatre's assessment of her, but she was more than willing to put up with her emotions and Quatre if it meant leaving the hospital; heck, she would even put up with Barton if it meant her freedom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's comment**: This is my first story, and yes, it will get more interesting as we go along. I know that Dorothy normally wouldn't be afraid of Trowa. Please forgive any errors.

My wonderful sherry twin, filledelmer, betaed this for me; so, yay her.

hugs from angelfire1.


	2. distant memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, only this fanfiction piece.

**Recap: **'_She must be desperate to leave here if she is willing to have me around her,'_ Quatre mused to himself. Dorothy usually found some sort of excuse to get out of whatever room or whatever event that was going to put the two of them together. Once she had apologized for injuring him, Dorothy had gone out of her way to avoid him.

Dorothy was silently agreeing with Quatre's assessment of her, but she was more than willing to put up with her emotions and Quatre if it meant leaving the hospital; heck, she would even put up with Barton if it meant her freedom.

_**Betaed by filledelmer:**_

**Dark Flood**

Chapter Two

_Distant Memories_

Dorothy suffered through her company for a few more minutes until Sally shooed everyone out of the room, so she could exam Dorothy. Dorothy then suffered through a slow and meticulous exam. Finally, Sally let her be; then Quatre was back by her side.

Wufie came back in with Sally a few minutes later to grill Dorothy for information on the men that had attacked the two girls. Dorothy had nothing to add to Relena's story. She could give logistics, but she never saw any faces either. Wufie, frustrated by the lack of information, had snarled something about woman incompetence in general and had stormed off.

Sally shook her head and spoke up for the first time of the interview. "Dorothy, if you remember anything, please tell Quatre or whoever is with you to get in contact with Wufie or me. We want to get these men before they try for Relena again." Sally touched Dorothy's arm, silently noting that Dorothy had flinched ever so slightly from the touch.

"I leave her to you, Quatre." Sally smiled and winked at Quatre as her usual good humor returned and walked out the door after her partner.

"Where is Miss Relena?" Dorothy turned her attention to Quatre, who was staring out one of the windows in the room.

"Heero took her home. It isn't safe for her to stay here any longer," Quatre answered absently. Dorothy looked at him curiously; he was not acting in his usual manner. He looked worried as usual, but his attention was clearly somewhere else.

Sally shook her head as she led her irritated partner down the medical wing towards the main base. She could practically feel him seething behind her. He was being unreasonable again.

_Flash Back _

"_I warned you, Wufie, that anyone who is that concerned with survival isn't going to care about who is shooting at them. All they are going to care about is getting out of the way. Give the girl a break."_

_Sally glanced at her partner as she came out of Dorothy's room. They continued down the hall. She understood Wufie had wanted information, but Dorothy did not posses it. Wufie had snarled something about women in general again. Then he had slammed his hand into the wall and stormed off. Sally, sighing, hurried after him._

_End of Flash back_

Wufie finally turned to look at his partner. 

"How does Une expect us to find eight masked men who are proclaiming that Relena is the perfect dove and the rightful ruler of peace?" Wufie looked annoyed at the thought of having to look for a needle in a haystack.

Sally sighed loudly into the empty hallway. Wufie shot his partner a look.

"Look Wufie, I am starting to think this is a problem that we should bring in some special help for, you know. If one of the protectors has time, maybe they should start lending some of it," Sally said, speaking slightly in code.

Wufie nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe we are just not looking in the correct place," he said with a slight frown.

They continued down the hall unaware they were being watched

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy, unnerved by the silence of the room, finally shifted to find a more comfortable position on the bed. Her slight movement caught Quatre attention, and he moved to her side.

"What's wrong, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre question quietly.

Dorothy quickly shook her head negatively, too tired to form a sentence. 

"Would you like me to turn off the lights for a few minutes?" Quatre asked as he gently brushed some of Dorothy's hair out of her face.

"Sure." Dorothy said softly. Quatre smiled and turned off the light. The room now plunged into mostly darkness, and Quatre reclaimed his seat by Dorothy's bed. Dorothy's eyes begged to be closed, if only for a moment; so, Dorothy sighed and closed her eyes, giving into the nagging feeling. Seconds later, she was sound asleep.

"_Mama? Where are you?" eight year- old Dorothy called, as she tugged nervously on her waist length hair._

_She wandered around her family's ancestral chateau looking for her mother. _

"_Mama?" Dorothy called out again, more nervous now than before. _

_She could not find her mother anywhere. She was getting a bad feeling from this. _

_Mama was always sitting in the family sitting room staring out into the water. She had not changed this routine since they had learned Father had died. Dorothy was desperate to find her mother; Grandfather had been so angry the last time that Mama had skipped a meal. It was almost dinnertime, and Dorothy still could not find her mother. Grandfather would be really angry if Mother didn't come to dinner again._

"_Please, Mama." Dorothy whispered, wishing she knew where her mother was hiding. _

_Finally, with no other place to check, Dorothy headed towards her parents' room—a room which used to be filled with joy, but for the last two years had been filled with sadness— even the walls seemed to cry out for her father's presence. She did not enter this room very often any more; Mama would get angry, and Dorothy would rather Mother be sad than angry. Mother was so gentle and kind; sadness suited her better than anger, but then laughter and joy fitted her mother better than the overwhelming sadness she suffered from now. Dorothy stopped in front of the door and silently prepared her self for a scolding as she gently and hesitantly pushed open the door. What met her eyes was not what she expected in the least. She let out a cry of anguish and rushed into the room, drop to her knees and tried picking up her mother's silent form. _

"_Mama! Mama, wake up! Get off the floor. Mama, please, move!" Dorothy was shaking her mother trying to wake her. _

_Dorothy accidentally kicked a small bottle, and it rolled away from her mother's outstretched hand, further into the room. Dorothy barely spared the bottle a glance. Mother was so cold. Dorothy dragged a couple blankets off the bed and tried wrapping her Mother up in the blankets to try to keep her warm. _

"_I'll be right back, Mama! I am going to go get Grandfather." Dorothy jumped up from her knees and ran from the room towards the study where she knew her Grandfather was working. Dorothy did not even knock on the door but shoved it open violently _

"_Grandfather, something's wrong with Mama! She is lying on the floor and she won't wake up! She is really, really cold! Grandfather, what are we going to do! What's wrong with her?" Dorothy cried out, clearly distraught. _

_Her grandfather slowly came to his feet._

"_Where is she Dorothy?" he asked calmly. _

_The room was filled with men, but Dorothy barely spared them a glance in her effort to make her grandfather understand how sick Mother was._

"_In her room, Grandfather, please, I think something is very wrong with her." Dorothy tried to prod her Grandfather along._

_She waited impatiently as her grandfather then excused himself from the room and walked toward the family area of the house. Dorothy trailed along behind him, wishing that he would hurry up and help her mother. _

_Duke Dermail leaned over his only daughter and checked her pulse. He frowned slightly and then called an ambulance._

_The next few hours were a blur, but they seemed to pass by so slowly. Dorothy, bored by the first half an hour of sitting, silently began to swing her feet—anything to keep herself amused. _

"_Dorothy, sit still; ladies do not fidget." Grandmother's stern voice cut into Dorothy's fantasy world._

"_Yes, Grandmother," Dorothy replied dutifully, but inwardly, she was rolling her eyes._

_After waiting for hours, Grandfather walked down the hall towards them. Then he said, "She is gone; they could do nothing for her. It is time to leave." _

_Grandmother simply stood up. Dorothy panicked slightly for a moment._

"_Wait a moment, where will I stay?" Dorothy may be only eight years-old, but she understood death. Her favorite cousin had explained why her father was gone and why he was not coming back._

_Dorothy's eyes were closed, keeping tears behind closed lids. She was a big girl; she was not going to cry—not for herself or for Mother or even Father. It did not matter anymore. _

"_You will remain with us, Dorothy. Now be silent and get into the car," her Grandmother said, her word final._

_Dorothy nodded, stood up, and turned away from where her mother had been taken._

'_Good-bye, Mother, may you find your way to Father,' Dorothy whispered in her mind. Strong and unemotional Dorothy walked out of the hospital and head back to the only home she knew—a home completely void of her family. _

A gentle hand pulled Dorothy back to the surface. Blinking hard, Dorothy finally managed to make out Quatre's face in the gloom.

"Quatre?" Dorothy asked groggily.

"What's wrong, you were crying out in your sleep." Quatre brushed loose strands of hair back. His tender voice made Dorothy want to snuggle into the blankets. For the first time in, well, forever, she felt safe. Dorothy silently struggled between accepting his gentle feelings or pushing him farther away and burying herself back down behind the normal Dorothy.

Quatre oblivious to Dorothy's mental battle continued stroking her hair. He wouldn't tell her that she had scared him half to death calling out for her mother. Quatre was beginning to think that her mother had something to do with her fear of hospitals. He was not sure if he should brave her wrath to find out either; it was probably a sticky topic.

'_Just like Father and I are._'

Quatre was struck once again at how similar their lives had been. He knew that Dorothy did not have any family left; she had made that fact clear on Libra, and he knew that she stayed in the capital area now more than her ancestral home. He knew that she never talked about her family, but with this group, it was kind of an unwritten law.

"Quatre, may I ask you something?" Dorothy's question came out of the blue and western sky.

Quatre, slightly startled out of his mental musing, blinked rapidly.

"Yes, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre said softly.

"What exactly did I say when I was asleep?" Dorothy requested.

"You talked about your mother. You just kept mumbling "Mama" over and over again. I didn't want to wake you until you started sounding upset," Quatre soothed quickly trying to put her busy mind at easy.

"I see. Nothing else?" Dorothy requested, hoping to make sure that she had kept the damage to a minimum.

"That all I promise." Quatre smiled wryly at her lack of trust.

Dorothy nodded.

"Please don't tell Miss Relena. She is worried about me as it is; she will worry more if she thinks I am talking about my mother in my sleep," Dorothy finally requested.

Quatre nodded his head, but his curiosity at her request was practically killing him.

"Yo, Q-man, time for a switching of the guard. Sally said that if you have some spare time and if you could drop by her office for a minute, she has a question or two for ya," Duo Maxwell said as he strolled into the room and then balanced back on his heels.

"Miss Dorothy, if you need anything, please have the front desk call for me. I left them instructions on how to reach me." Quatre brushed her hair back once more.

"Sleep well," Quatre said as he stood up reluctantly.

Dorothy nodded, and Duo grinned at both of them.

"Aww, aint that cute? Don't worry Q- man I'll take good care of your little lady." Duo winked at him and then strolled forward and took Quatre's seat. He frowned and then tugged the chair back around, sat down, and smiled at Dorothy's slightly startled face.

"Hi ya, Princess," Duo greeted her.

"Hello, Maxwell." Dorothy resisted rolling her eyes at his huge grin.

Duo's smile began to loss some of its power.

"Look Q's gotta have some sleep. He'll be back tomorrow. He always checks in on you when he isn't with Trowa or with Relena. So relax, kay, babe?" Duo rocked back in his chair.

"I am not worried about Quatre. I do not need a baby sitter. I can take care of my self," Dorothy snapped angrily.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Umm… so I would like to point out that I totally saw the two of you all over each other earlier." Duo tried to not to laugh at the outraged expression on Dorothy's face.

"What! He was trying to help me; that's all," Dorothy tried to defend her self.

"Umm, sure; that's what they all say." Duo smirked at Dorothy.

"Just go away." Dorothy said irritated and tired of the Duo's insinuations.

"Sorry, babe. Can't do that. I really don't want a bunch of trigger happy people going after me, thanks, and just so ya know I'm including Relena in the trigger happy group." Duo leaned in and smiled brightly.

"Then just be quiet then. You're giving me a headache," Dorothy finally snapped losing all of her patience.

"Look, Princess. I guess now isn't really the time to be asking this, but I know you and Q have a history. I overheard him and Trowa talking 'bout it." Duo said slowly, leaning forward and absently tugging the bottom of his braid.

"What do you want, Maxwell?" Dorothy said slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Look, I don't know everything, but I do know that maybe you should give Q a chance and Trowa, too. They are nice guys, and they wanna help ya. Trowa thinks that you are afraid of Q. Look, maybe you are and maybe you're not," Duo said as he held up hand at Dorothy's outraged expression.

"I aint saying one way or another, but I just think you should think bout it, kay?" Duo settled back in his chair.

Dorothy slowly and painfully pulled her self to a sitting position.

"I am not afraid of Trowa or Quatre. I can assure you of that." Dorothy snapped, annoyed.

"So, there is nothing to think about," Dorothy finished off as she slowly gained her feet. Her hand shot out for the side of the bed as she wobbled.

Duo watched her move around the room slowly.

"Hey, Cat lady, I don't think that you are supposed to be walking around," Duo slowly commented.

"Just go away." Dorothy murmured as she attempted the five foot gap between the bed and the far wall. She let out a little cry of distress as her legs suddenly gave out.

Duo moved in a blur of motion, and his arms quickly encircled her waist.

"Cat, you're not ready to walk," Duo said, trying to break the news gently.

"I… can't… stay….here. You…, you… don't…. understand…, this…. place…, staying… here… I… would. rather… rather… die," Dorothy managed to pant out, her breath coming out in short words.

Dorothy desperately tried to recompose herself.

"Look, Cat, breathe. Come on; let's sit on the bed, and then we can try again." Duo smoothed a hand through her hair.

Dorothy jerked her head in a nod, and Duo helped her back to her bed.

After Dorothy caught her breath, she leveled Duo with a glare that could rival one of Heero's glares.

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Do we have an understanding?" Dorothy said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. You aint ready, Cat. Relax, 'bout 10 minutes, and I'll help ya try again, kay?" Duo stepped back from the bed.

Dorothy nodded and leaned heavily against her pillows.

"Miss Sally, you wanted to see me?" Quatre called out as he tapped on Sally's door.

"Ah, Quatre, just the man I wanted to see. Come in for a sec, will you?" Sally said, as she looked up from the paperwork on her desk.

Quatre stepped into the room and smiled. Sally's side of the room looked like a small tornado had come through. Wufie's side was extremely neat with three huge stacks of folders resting all around him, and he was currently looking through one of the many folders.

"Quatre, are you aware that we are having a little difficulty locating the people after Miss Relena? We were thinking maybe whoever wasn't on guard duty could help us look for our missing piece. We know there has got to be something we are overlooking." Sally leaned back in her chair.

"I'm almost tempted to get outer space's point of view," Sally sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I would be happy to help. I'm sure the others would be as well," Quatre said with a smile.

"Good; first thing tomorrow, we will brief you on what we have—" Sally was interrupted by Wufie's slight snort. "It isn't a lot but it's something. We know how many men attacked them, what they were wearing, and why they attacked. It's something to go off of." Sally rolled her eyes at her partner, as he snorted again.

"We know nothing. We have a general idea. There are no facts," Wufie protested.

"We will find them; don't worry," Quatre said, trying to smooth the way.

"Are you headed for Relena's?" Sally asked, curious.

"Yes, Duo's already sitting with Miss Dorothy," Quatre said nodding.

"You're worried about him with her, aren't you?" Sally teased him slightly.

"Duo is my friend; he will protect Dorothy," Quatre said trying to defend his friend.

"Ah, but the real question is who is going to defend him from her." Sally laughed at Quatre's stricken expression.

Authors note:

That is all for now dear readers a special thanks to every one who reviews or read my story sorry about the hold up. I really expected to updates this days ago.

Special thanks go out to my sherry twin for Beta this for me, she is amazing. That and I know she enjoys the good laugh from my spelling and grammar mistakes. I promise next time to work on the verbs

So any ways tell me what you think.

Later

Hugs: angelfire1


	3. meeting memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, it would be amazing but I really don't.

Recap: "You worried about him with her aren't you." Sally teased him slightly.

"Duo is my friend, he will protect Dorothy." Quatre said trying to defend his friend.

"Ah, but the real question is who is going to defend him from her." Sally laughed at Quatre's stricken expression.

**Dark Flood**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Heero, she is finally awake. I can't just leave her there; you don't understand," Relena Darlian Peacecraft tried to argue with Heero as he gently but firmly nudged her out of the hospital—an argument that went nowhere because Heero did not respond.

Trowa trailed along behind them, being the constant silent shadow. Relena glanced at Trowa. He was a welcome addition to the fighting and chattering members of the team that they already had. Relena still could not believe it had taken her a year to get to meet this missing piece of the team. He was so quiet, but his insight had proven to be a wonderful help in the week of turmoil and confusion.

_Flashback to a week ago_

"_Miss Relena, this is Trowa Barton. He is with us; he is going to help watch over Miss Dorothy until she is awake and on the mend again." Quatre's smile was bright enough to light up a room. _

_Relena had looked for one team member to the other._

"_Hello Trowa," Relena said finally; she was trying not to stare, but he was exactly as Dorothy had described him, and frankly, without Heero standing next to her, she probably would have been afraid of him._

"_Miss Relena." Trowa's voice was quiet and serious—a big change from the chatter she had been listening to from Duo._

"_Relena, Dorothy is past the danger stage; now, it's just up to her to wake up. I think that a guard rotation will be fine." Sally was leaning against the hospital wall still dressed in her scrubs from removing the bullets out of Dorothy's body. _

"_Are you alright Sally?" Relena touch Sally's arm and was startled to find it shaking slightly. Sally looked exhausted and troubled._

"_Fine, fine. Just tired. Come on, Wufie, we still got work to do. I want to see the crime scene again. Dorothy's got a huge bruise on her side; I want to see what she could have clipped herself on to get that kind of damage," Sally sighed and then moved away from the wall and out of the hospital. _

"_She'll be alright. Dorothy is a strong girl. She won't give into a little pain." _

_Trowa's soft prediction made Relena want to smile. He seemed to have Heero's ability to read her mind when she was worried, but just hearing someone else think that Dorothy was going to be okay made her feel a little better. _

"_You're right, and if she knew that we were standing around here talking about her like this, she would yell at all of us," Relena directed her words mostly towards Quatre. He was the one she was worried about. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and right now, Dorothy was getting the whole heart. _

_Heero finally figured Relena was not going to leave on her own and had taken her arm and guided her out of the hospital._

_End of flash back_

"You know, my regular guards are getting spoiled by the two of you. They don't have to do anything but stand around," Relena said finally, trying to tease the quiet and almost sober group with her.

"They won't be enough. You are on a high alert team," Heero told her bluntly

"Lovely," Relena muttered. She had skipped out with Dorothy to get away from the overwhelming presence of her team to begin with, and now they were going to tighten security on her.

"How long is Quatre going to be with Dorothy?" Relena said with a sigh as she waited next to the car while Trowa checked it out.

"About another hour—then he and Duo will switch," Heero responded.

"Speaking of Duo, where is Duo?" Relena turned back the way they had come.

"Making a nuisance of himself," Heero muttered in response.

Relena laughed.

"Cat lady, I really think this is a bad idea," Duo stated to Dorothy as she again attempted to cross the room on her own power.

"Shut up. Maxwell, this time I am going to make it." Dorothy leaned hard against the bed and plotted her next idea for crossing the room.

Her last three attempts had failed. It was only with Duo's timely intervention that she had not hurt herself too badly. Duo shook his head.

"You know, Cat, if you're not careful, you're going to end up bleeding again," Duo warned.

"Zip it, Maxwell." Dorothy was now concentrating on the far wall, just willing herself across the room.

"I'm just saying, if you start bleeding, then you're going to have to stay here longer," Duo said in an almost singsong voice.

Dorothy was now ignoring him; he had been taunting her for a good half an hour while she attempted to get across the room. A nurse peeked in the door, startling both Duo and Dorothy.

"Miss, what are you doing? You should be resting. Sir, visiting hours are almost over." The nurse looked a little intimidated when Dorothy turned to glare at her.

"I am just fine. I am planning on walking across the room; now go away." Dorothy returned her attention to walking.

"I'm not visiting; I am guarding." Duo sat back and pulled out a Preventer badge.

"Oh, I am sorry. I had no idea." The nurse said in surprise.

"No big. We are just getting ready to settle down in a few minutes. Lady Cat needs her beauty sleep." Duo winked at the nurse.

"Maxwell, when I get out of here, I am going to find a way to hurt you. The longer I am here, the more creative I am going to be," Dorothy threatened. The nurse looked startled and stared from one person to the next.

"Oh, don't worry bout her, she is just miffed cause her boyfriend aint here. She'll get over it." Duo almost did not see the pillow come flying. He ducked just in time.

The nurse was not so lucky.

"Sorry, I was aiming for that idiot over there," Dorothy apologized slightly.

"Miss, I can't leave until your back in bed." The nurse tried, obviously running out of patience.

"I am perfectly capable of getting back to my own bed; I do not require your assistance," Dorothy snapped, irritated at the nurse.

"Oh, would you look at that? It's raining," Duo commented out of nowhere.

Both women turned their attention to him, and Duo smirked at Dorothy. Catching her completely by surprise, he then easily picked her up and dropped her back into bed.

"There we go—she's all settled. You had probably better make your rounds before the night is over." Duo smiled charmingly at the nurse and she flushed and left.

"Now, Lady Cat, I suggest you take a nap, and then we will try again." Duo crossed his arms and settled into a chair that blocked the doorway. He seemed to fall asleep instantly. Dorothy rolled her eyes and flopped a hand on her sheet.

"Thank you oh so much, Maxell," Dorothy muttered irritated, and sighing, she stared at the ceiling.

Now, she had to wait for him to help her sit up again, before she could try to walk again. Not only that, but he was also blocking her way of escaping.

Dorothy closed her eyes and then began making plans to escape out from this bed and this hospital. She was thinking about transportation when a hand over her mouth startled her.

"We have to go, Cat. Wufie thinks there is a breach, and we think they are after you," Duo whispered into her ear.

Dorothy nodded and Duo scooped her up in his arms, and they slowly slip out of the room. Duo quickly and quietly made his way out of the hospital wing and towards Wufie and Sally's office.

"So, Quatre, what do you plan on doing now that you're a free man for the night?" Sally teased him.

"Miss Dorothy and I are just friends, honestly. Although, sometimes I am pretty sure she would not like to claim to be my friend.

"She's just cautious. I think that she admires you, and I never said anything about Dorothy," Sally said with a little smile as she leaned back into her chair.

"Admires? I don't think Miss Dorothy admires anyone other than Miss Relena," Quatre replied softly, blushing slightly as he realized that he had walked into the trap Sally had set for him—the one that made it obvious that he was thinking about Dorothy.

"Oh well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Sally said with a smile and a shrug.

Wufie rolled his eyes.

"She is just a woman who loves war. Of course, she admires us; we were soldiers. She usually calls Yuy the perfect soldier," Wufie added his own input, clearly not understanding why Dorothy and Duo called Heero a perfect soldier.

Quatre decided not to educate Wufie on why he was really called that.

A red light suddenly began blinking overhead.

"What is that?" Quatre asked startled.

"That would be the alarm system. Someone is trying to breach Preventers." Sally and Wufie went to the side of the office and punched a code into a little key pad Quatre had not even noticed before.

The bookcase hiding the panel swung open revealing a hidden room filled with monitors.

"Ah, they are attempting to breach the hospital wing. We had best alert the staff and special guard patients." Wufie leaned back in the chair.

"Duo and Dorothy are in the hospital wing." Quatre turned for the door.

"We will give Duo a call. He should be able to get Dorothy out alone if he is stealthy," Sally murmured.

A phone on the desk in front of Sally began to ring.

"Po." Sally answered half paying attention.

"Sally what is going on? All of the principle section alarms are going off." Anne Une's voice filled the small room.

"Breach in the hospital sector. There are currently only two patients under guard protection, and we are about to move them both," Wufie answered.

"All right, keep me in the loop people," Anna demanded. She got a nod from her top team and disconnected.

"Duo, its Sally. There is a breach in the hospital section. They are currently entering the floor beneath you; so I suggest you move Dorothy now." Sally leaned back in her chair as she disconnected from Duo.

"Andrews, there is a breach in the hospital section. You will need to move your patient. The nurses' station has already received the 911 and will be coming to assist you. The enemy is on the floor below you, but they are moving in your direction." Sally twirled a strand of hair apparently listening.

"Umm, it's a possibility. We are just moving you as a precaution. You should go to the holding room; just go, that's an order." Sally suddenly snapped the end out as if she was losing patience. She hit the disconnect button looking irritated.

"This is why I work with rookies. They don't question; they jump to do what you tell them," Sally muttered irritated.

"Don't start with me, Wufie. I am his commanding officer," Sally warned her partner before he could start in on how men should not take orders from women.

"Where will Duo and Miss Dorothy go?" Quatre questioned, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"He will bring her here for now," Sally murmured. She was staring at the monitor bank clearly looking for something.

"There they are. They're on the high screen now." Wufie gestured to one of the monitors.

"Wonderful. Okay, then let's send out a couple of the more advanced team to slow them down and give Duo and Andrews a chance to get out of the hospital section." Sally hit a button and began speaking.

"Team Kappa and team Delta please report to the training area. Team Kappa and team Delta please report to the training area." Sally's voice rang out down the hall.

"That should get their attention," Sally murmured.

"Quatre, stay here and keep an eye on the enemy's movement," Sally requested as she and Wufie got to their feet and left the monitoring space.

"Um, okay," Quatre said a little meekly.

Duo moved slowly and stealthy through the corridor, silently cursing the architects that had built Preventers Headquarters. There were no little nooks to hide in; they had to risk exposure or ducking into an unknown room. Neither was an option Duo liked.

'_It could have been worse; she could have been dead weight_.' Duo mentally smiled at the thought, his optimistic nature instantly restored.

Dorothy moved her head from his shoulder and pointed toward a door.

"That's a short cut to Sally and Wufie's office," Dorothy whispered.

Duo nodded, and they slipped inside and hurried down the hall.

"Where to now?" Duo whispered.

"Take a left at the end of the hall this leads past the hide away they made for Relena and the other high members of the government," Dorothy whispered back.

Duo nodded and continued on his way. If he thought about it, it was kinda scary what Dorothy knew so Duo quickly blocked his inquisitive nature and continued on.

Quatre jumped when he heard a beeping noise that had not been there before. A monitor on his right caught the image of Duo carrying Dorothy down the hallway.

'_At least I know they are safe,' _Quatre thought with a sigh.

He went to the door to let them in.

"Hey, Q-man, I brought you a present. Where is Sal and Fie?" Duo questioned as he gently laid Dorothy on the couch in the corner of the room.

"They went to stop the intruders. They told me to wait for you here," Quatre answered before he knelt next to Dorothy's side.

"Are you all right?" Quatre questioned.

"Fine, we didn't even see anyone as we made our escape," Dorothy brushed off Quatre's concern.

"Well, Lady Cat doesn't need two guards; so I am going to go lend a hand to Sal and Fie, they might need it." Duo turned on his heels and started leaving the room whistling.

"Oh, and Q, just so you know I wouldn't suggest doing anything in here that you don't want on cameras. When the security system goes off, all the cameras come on." Duo winked at them and then let himself out.

Quatre and Dorothy started after him.

**Author's Note:** Kay peoples that all she wrote. Just kidding that's all my brain could think of, besides if I make it too long my sherry twin is not going to want to beta for me and that would most definitely be a disaster in the making; so I'm leaving you hanging again,

A big thanks to all that reviewed, I am a huge fan of some of my reviewer's works and it was such an encouragement to see that they liked this. Hopefully, it will only get better with time

Oh, I had no real idea on how to spell Relena's other name so I looked it up. If it's wrong, do forgive me and blame the internet. I would have used one of my books, but naturally, that is in New York and I am currently in Texas.

So lots of hugs,

Angelfire1


	4. Merry Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did then I would have the happiest imagination in the world but I don't own it so I am stuck with my own imagination.

Recap:

"Well, Lady Cat doesn't need two guards; so I am going to go lend a hand to Sal and Fie, they might need it." Duo turned on his heels and started leaving the room whistling.

"Oh, and Q, just so you know I wouldn't suggest doing anything in here that you don't want on cameras. When the security system goes off, all the cameras come on." Duo winked at them and then let himself out.

Quatre and Dorothy started after him.

Dark Flood

Merry Fighting

Duo smiled to himself as he strolled down the hallway looking for Sally and Wufie. He started snickering as he pictured Quatre's and Dorothy expression. They had been in shock.

'_Well they shouldn't be; people could cut their sexual tension with a knife sometimes. They should just get together and get it over with.'_ Duo thought to himself.

Sally's voice caught his attention, and Duo leaned against the doorframe as Sally gave orders to a group of about twenty people. Standing at her side, Wufie was looking over something as Duo sauntered farther into the room.

Glancing up, Wufie saw Duo and acknowledged his presence with a nod. Duo, content not to interrupt Sally's speech, came to a stop next to Wufie.

"Building blueprints?" Duo questioned, as he got a good look at the blue prints in Wufie's hand.

"Hmm, they are not as familiar with the building as we are," Wufie said absently; he was clearly looking for something.

"Where's the woman?" Wufie questioned, glancing at Duo.

"With Q- in your office. Figured she didn't need two guards, and they get testy when they are separated." Duo smirked at the last part.

"Alright people, you got your orders. Wufie is going to split you into groups and tell you where you are going." Sally stepped back as Wufie stepped forward and began giving instructions.

"You get any where with the Quatre-Dorothy angle?" Sally questioned Duo as Wufie began to speak.

"It will happen; she didn't even snap at him this time when he asked if she was all right." Duo smirked. Then he lost the smirk for a second as he glanced down and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. Recognizing the number, he raised an eyebrow.

"Heero, what's happening?" Duo greeted the phone.

"What's going on? Trowa and I got a page." Heero's voice was the normal tone, but he seemed a little irritated.

"Hospital wing has been breached. Sal and Fei are sending in the troops now," Duo stated, leaning against the table next to him.

Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Where are Dorothy, and Quatre?" Heero asked, clearly being prodded by someone else.

Listening, Duo could hear voices in the back round.

"Barricaded in Sal and Fei's office," Duo replied lazily.

"How many are breaching?" Heero fired off the next question.

"Don't know, enough to make a stir," Duo said and then glanced at Sally. "Heero wants to know how many are trying to breach

'_Ah, well that explains it,_' Sally thought. She responded, "At last count, there was about 15 to 20."

"They got 15 to 20 last count—hardly something for us to get excited bout. Lady Cat could probably handle them injured," Duo said lazily into the phone.

Relena's voice came clearly over the line. "Why aren't you with Dorothy?"

"Cause she's barricaded in Sal and Fei's office with Q, she doesn't need two babysitters. Sheesh, Princess, give me a little credit here," Duo said, pouting.

"Will we be needed?" Trowa's voice came over the line.

"Nah, there are three of us here plus a bunch of recruited. I think they can handle it,"

Duo brushed it all off.

"Maybe it would be wise to put all the guards with special diplomats on alert just in case this is a diversion." Sally suggested.

"Roger that," Heero responded.

"Oh great, now he's in mission mode. Do you know how long it takes to get him out of that?" Duo complained to Sally as he hung up his phone.

Sally said with a shrug, "Well, it's better to be prepared than to have one of the mansions or something attacked while we're standing around looking lost."

"Let's go. The enemy is gaining on the principle section." Wufie said abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo grumbled as the three of them led the first section out.

'_I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush.'_ Quatre was practically chanting this in his head as he sat frozen next to Dorothy.

Slowly, he turned his attention to the silent girl. Dorothy was just sitting there with a half frozen look of surprise on her face. Quatre could not decide if it was horror or shock, and he was not ready to find out. Standing, he moved away from the couch and back towards the monitors.

Dorothy watched Quatre move away from her and made no move to stop him. What could he be thinking? She could practically see the blush he was wearing from where she was laying.

"Quatre, do you have any idea what's going on?" Dorothy said, finally breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the room.

"Hn? Oh, just that there is a breach in the hospital section. I think that they are probably the ones that tried to kidnap Miss Relena. They must have found out you were here and are trying to take you. The others won't let them get close to this section; so, you needn't worry." Quatre turned to smile slightly at Dorothy.

Dorothy resisted rolling her eyes behind his back. Did he really think that she was helpless? Dorothy was as much a soldier as any one. She did not need a babysitter, and if she could walk across the floor, she would show him how strong she really was.

Quatre turned towards Dorothy to ask a question—the question that flew out the window when he saw her frowning.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre asked, concerned.

"What...? Oh, of course not, it's nothing—merely thinking, that's all," Dorothy brushed his concern away as she struggled to sit up.

Quatre was by her side in an instant. "Oh, Miss Dorothy, I'm sorry. Here let me help you." He fussed over her trying to make her comfortable.

Unfortunately, for them both, he was far more concerned with Dorothy than hearing the monitors beeping to tell them someone was coming up on them…and this person was no friend.

Quatre's head swung up just as the door was blasted open. Surprised and startled, he had no time to react as a large group of men swarmed into the room. He was quickly captured, and then to both his and Dorothy's horror, they pinned him to the ground and put a needle into his arm.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him? Let go of him." Dorothy struggled wildly to get free.

Her desire to protect Quatre, who was already starting to look woozy, only encouraged her struggles. Unable to help him, Dorothy watched horrified as his eyes drifted closed and his entire body relaxed.

"Shut her up. Come on. We got what we came for," the leader of the group snapped.

Dorothy never saw the blow coming, but she felt her world go black. Her last conscious thought was they had best put Quatre with her so they would be together when she woke up.

Relena was sitting in a chair tapping a hand against the arm of the chair and looking worried.

"Maybe we should call Dorothy and Quatre just to check in," Relena said finally, quietly fighting the urge to fidget.

Trowa picked up his cell phone and called Quatre's cell. Trowa frowned as it rang on.

"He isn't answering." Trowa hung up.

Relena picked up her phone and called Dorothy's phone. "I got her voice mail, she isn't answering either." Relena frowned, looking worried.

"I'll call Sally and Wufie's office," Heero said as he picked up his phone and dialed as well.

No one picked up the other phone.

"No one is answering there either. Relena stay here. We are locking this place down. Trowa I want you to go to Preventers and see what is going on," Heero said to Trowa as they exchanged glances.

'_The only reason neither of them were answering is because they aren't there. Something was defiantly wrong.'_ Trowa thought to himself. He nodded to Heero and started for the door.

"Trowa, please call if there is anything wrong," Relena requested quietly.

"All right," Trowa said softly.

"Heero, do you think that there is something wrong?" Relena asked unable to stay quiet while she worried.

"I don't know," Heero responded quietly, stepping up next to the chair and placed a hand on Relena's hand.

"If something is wrong, we will find them," Heero said softly with conviction.

"Heero, why do we have to lock down the house? If there is something wrong at Headquarters I doubt it will spill to here," Relena said

"We'll see," was Heero's quiet response

Trowa walked silently through the Preventers; it was eerily quiet. Arriving at Sally and Wufie's office, he frowned at the way the door was hanging. Moving slowly, he pushed the door open and glanced inside. The room was completely empty. It was also messy, but on the floor was a cell phone. Picking it up, Trowa flip the phone open. It was Quatre's cell.

'_Quatre would never leave his phone. There had defiantly been a fight in the office.'_ Trowa thought.

Moving quietly out of the room and down the hall, Trowa looked for any other signs of forced entry, but nothing else seemed out of place. Continuing down the hall, he moved towards the hospital wing.

Finally, he heard voices that he recognized.

"I can't believe that they slipped past us. Man, we must be slipping." Duo's irritated voice drifted down the hall.

"Well, I don't know how they could have gotten past us. We moved in on them in units," Sally said, sounding miffed as well.

"Maybe they left a calling card or something." A quiet female voice added into the conversation.

Trowa turned the corner. Duo, Sally, Wufie and a girl Trowa did not recognize stood together.

"Trowa, What are you doing here?" Sally questioned, looking surprised.

"Quatre and Dorothy are missing," Trowa answered softly

"Nah, they are in Fie, and Sal's office," Duo said with a shrug.

"They are gone. The office is empty, and Quatre's phone was on the floor," Trowa said quietly.

"What! I left them together!" Duo pushed past Trowa and sprinted down the hallway towards the office.

"What happened, Trowa?" Sally asked, concerned.

"I don't know. They were just gone. Quatre's phone was on the floor, the door was kicked open, and there were papers on the floor," Trowa said quietly.

"Oh dear," Sally sighed softly.

Wufie, Sally and Trowa started walking.

"Agent Po, what do you want the teams to do?" the girl asked softly.

"Sweep the building." Wufie instructed.

"Yes sir," she said softly.

Duo burst into the office… It was empty.

"Q-, Cat? Where are you?" Duo whispered.

Sweeping the room he looked around trying to find any clue of where they could be. It was easy to see they had been taken.

"Why wouldn't they fight back?" Duo sat down heavily.

"We can look at the monitors; they can tell us what happened," Sally said softly, as she entered the room with Wufie and Trowa on her heels.

"Then let's get to it," Duo said with a smirk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** I had a horrible time writing this chapter, it didn't seem to flow at all, and I discarded idea after idea. I was also killing time waiting for my Beta (aka) my sherry twin to come back home since she was on vacation, if you can call visiting your relatives vacation. So please forgive me for not updating it. I also have a new job and have been working some crazy hours. Hopefully, the story will come back to me, and the updates will start happening more frequently. (Crosses fingers–all of my fingers)

Anyways the usually shout out to my lovely and wonderful sherry twin. Isn't she amazing? If you like InuYasha, you should totally check her out. Her, "Once Upon A Robbery" is an amazing story.

Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed my story. I loved the reviews, especially the comment comparing Duo to a bull in a china shop. I totally agree with you. So, without further time to waste…

Thanks again. Big Hugs and many kisses. Angelfire1


	5. It's time to wake up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its wonderful characters. I am not that blessed.

Last time on Dark Flood:

"Why wouldn't they fight back?" Duo sat down heavily.

"We can look at the monitors they can tell us what happened." Sally said softly as she entered the room Wufie and Trowa on her heels.

"Then let's get to it." Duo said with a smirk

Chapter Five

Battle ground beginnings

Dorothy came to slowly and in a great deal of pain all of her previous injuries were screaming as well as all the new one's she had acquired thanks to her struggles. Trying to talk herself into sitting up Dorothy was displeased to find that she was chained to the wall. Pulling a little to get her self up Dorothy try to guess about the rest of her surroundings. It was pitch black, she was cold and her body ached.

"Quatre?" Dorothy whispered softly unsure if they were being monitored or if Quatre was even in the same cell as her. He didn't respond. More then a little concerned about him, Dorothy desperately try to get to her feet. It was slow and painful work and many time she ended sliding back down to the floor. Finally she gained her feet and took a hesitant step away from the wall. She almost crumpled back to the floor but determined to find Quatre she moved another step and then another finally she felt him, or who she hoped was Quatre. It was too dark to see any thing and Dorothy wasn't even sure how much time had past. Slowly Dorothy sank to her knees and ran a gentle hand over the body in front of her.

'_It's breathing, that's a good start_." Dorothy thought to herself. Pulling all of her first aid knowledge to the front of her mind Dorothy ran a hand from the top of the bodies head to its feet. It seemed to be in one piece and since her hand hadn't become sticky she guessed that he wasn't bleeding.

"Quatre?" Dorothy whispered again. Slowly Dorothy dragged him closer her fingers threading through his hair and she placed his head on her lap. Dorothy leaned against the wall and for the first time in a very long time, she began to pray for them to be rescued.

Quatre opened his eyes slowly it was so dark he could barely tell if he was truly awake or not.

"Quatre?" a soft voice from above him whispered his name.

"Miss Dorothy?" Quatre asked confused and very dizzy. He tried to shift up and groaned in pain. It felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his skull. Steadying hands wrap around his body. Quatre leaned back in gratitude trying to ground himself before he was force to disgrace himself all over the floor and both of them.

"Can you move?" Dorothy asked in a whisper. Quatre took a silent stock of his bodies injures so far the only thing that really hurt was his head and his arm where the needle had pierced it.

"I think so." Quatre started to pull away from Dorothy in an attempt to stand.

"Don't, not yet. They haven't come to check on us yet. So they aren't monitoring us and know we are awake or they are monitoring us and waiting for us to relax and drop our guard." Dorothy clearly was thinking ahead and planning.

"Do you have a plan Miss Dorothy?" Quatre questioned slowly.

"It's a work in progress." Dorothy said softly staring at the wall. Quatre was worried but closed his eyes and began to try and pull his wounded body back into shape.

"Dorothy it's been hours and we haven't heard a sound. Maybe we should try and find away out. I am sure the others know we are missing by now." Quatre said finally after silently laying against Dorothy's lap for three hours.

"Not yet. I haven't gotten my communicator to work yet." Dorothy murmured.

"What?" Quatre tried to sit up and groaned out in pain.

"Sit still. It will take me a few more minutes to finish connecting the pieces." Dorothy brushed a hand through Quatre's hair in an almost comforting manner.

"Miss Dorothy, what are you planning on doing?" Quatre finally asked.

"I am going to send an SOS code out to Yuy. He will be able to track us to where ever we are. We are going to break out and he is going to meet us for pick up. It is the plan that we had worked out with Anna for Relena, but I think that it will work the same for us." Dorothy leaned back and Quatre felt her moving her hand in a pattern.

"Come on Yuy. Come on." Dorothy whispered softly. Quatre mirror her wish in his mind.

Heero almost jump out of his skin when he felt his beeper began to go off. Heero had gotten the word from Trowa that Quatre and Dorothy had been taking. They had now been missing for almost 12 hours now. People were beginning to worry since there had been no communication from either Quatre or Dorothy in all of those hours.

Heero pulled his beeper off his belt and looked at it.

'_Y. Taken. Men. 15. Q. hurt. Lost. Help. Trace. Please. D._'

Heero frowned and opened his cell placing a call to Wufie and Sally's office.

"It's Yuy. I got a message from Dorothy. They need to be traced." Heero said as soon as Sally picked up.

"How are they?" Sally questioned.

"Quatre is hurt and Dorothy as well since it took so long for her to contact us." Heero said quietly.

"hmm, how badly?" Sally asked concerned her tone shifting into doctors mode.

"I don't know. She just said that they had been taken by 15 men and Quatre was hurt, they were lost and need help most likely we will have to use a trace." Heero said softly

"Dose Relena know?" Sally asked worried and slightly amused that Heero was talking so softly.

"No." Heero answered shortly.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sally asked now completely amused.

"Not yet. After I get a trace on them." Heero said with a little concerned in his voice. Sally laughed and hung up the phone.

Sally turned to look at the others.

"What ever they got Quatre with it did damage. Dorothy finally contacted Heero.

He said Dorothy gave him a message. They need to be traced." Sally leaned back in her chair and looked at the others.

Duo looked up from the screen that he was watching.

"So what are we waiting for?" Duo bounced to his feet.

"We need Heero's code. He is on his way here." Sally leaned a hip against the desk.

"Does Relena know that we might be able to find them?" Trowa asked for his spot next to Wufie's desk.

"No Relena's doesn't have any of the details. Heero wants to keep this quite until we have a real lead on them." Sally said with a shrug.

Quietly Heero slip out of Relena's house. He didn't want to get her hopes up yet as to Quatre's and Dorothy's rescue. Relena was far to attached to Dorothy as it was just to tell her he had lost Dorothy or that they hadn't really found her. Relena like Quatre as well she seemed to bond well with the other pilot and if one really thought about it, it was obvious that Relena and Quatre shared a lot of the same background. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Heero turned his attention to Preventer H.Q, he had lost sheep to find.

Heero walked through the front door of Preventers frowning. The guards at the front scanned him through but he barely paided them any mind. His mind was already trying to think of a way to rescue Dorothy and Quatre. To have been taken so easily it might mean that he would have quite the fight on his hands. Passing through the cheek point Heero headed for the stairs and Sally and Wufie's office. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Dorothy's communicator.

'D. searching. How safe. Hurt who. Y'

Frowning more he hung up and walked into Sally's and Wufie's office. Dorothy's only communication had been almost a half an hour ago, and that had been a plea for help. Since then she had been maintaining radio silence. That couldn't tract her unless she gave out a regular signal. Distracted as he was he almost missed Duo's greeting.

"Yo, Heero. Where's Relena?" Duo leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face as he looked at Heero.

"Hn? She's safe." Heero responded a little off guard, Heero glanced up from his phone and then went back to studying it.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked noticing Heero's frown

"Dorothy isn't responding. She should have answered me by now. She hasn't sent another message."

"Maybe the communicator is broken, or it only had strength enough for one desperate message." Sally suggested. Sally laid a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder only to jerk her hand back when the phone started vibrating his hand.

'Y. both. hurt. Escape. Try. Hurry. D.'

Heero stared at the little screen hoping there would be more but nothing else came.

Looking up Heero noticed everyone staring at him.

"They are both injured, and they are trying to escape." Heero walked to the main computer banks and typed in a code. Seconds later a soft beeping started.

"YES!!! We finally got a trace of them… I love you tracking program." Duo suddenly exclaimed. Then he went farther by hugging the machine in front of him. Sally rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I guess it's better then him proclaiming that he was going to make love to his car." Sally said shaking her head.

Frowning both at his partner and at the machine that Duo was currently hugging passionately Wufie nudged Duo out of the way.

"The trace is faint, but still there." Wufie muttered, Duo glared at him from his new spot on the floor. Hitting a few buttons Wufie brought up an area map.

"They are only a couple of hours out side of Cinq! I would have thought they would be half way to a colony by now." Sally stared in shock over Wufie's shoulder.

"They must be together, I can't separate their signals." Wufie mumbled trying to keep the signal stead enough to plot out a flight course.

"How long will it take us to be able to mobilize?" Heero asked

"Maybe 10 minutes, let me find someone to watch the main office for any surprise guest we might have missed." Sally walked to her desk and picked up the phone. Thumb through her records quickly she punched in a number.

"Hey Sakura, I need you and Anna Lee in my office immediately." Sally said calmly and with authority.

"Yes Ma'ma." Sakura said and Sally hung up the phone.

"Do you really think it is wise placing her in charge here?" Wufie asked questioning Sally's judgment of a watcher.

"She is only here in case Une comes. It's not like she is going to running the office Fie." Sally said with a shrug.

All of the pilots froze when they heard running feet. Seconds later Sakura, the girl that Trowa had noticed before and another girl rushed through the door.

Sakura had hip length dark red hair and bright blue eyes, it was an unusually combination but her pale skin help her to pull it off. Anna Lee on the other hand had very short black hair that was cut bluntly around her neck. Her eyes were a very dark green and she wore a constant smile.

"You wanted to see us Major Po?" Sakura spoke up.

"Yes, we are going after some lost agents. You need to stay her and watch for enemies. Keep an eye on the monitors, understand?" Sally said quietly.

"If Commander Une comes here looking for any of us, you need to tell her we went looking for lost sheep, and you need to say that exact phrase understand." Sally added almost as an after thought.

"We are wasting time woman, let's go." Wufie said with a soft push in the middle of his partners back.

Sakura and Anna Lee quickly moved out of the way as five left the office glancing at one another Sakura spoke up first.

"Who were all those people?"

"I don't know… hopeful Commander Une just comes looking for Major Chang and Major Po." Anna Lee said with a shake of her head.

"Quatre, we've got to go. If they can track our signal then we are going to be rescued. I told Yuy we would try and escape." Dorothy leaned down to whisper in Quatre's ear. His breathing had been a little erratic in the last few minutes and Dorothy wanted to make sure he was still alive. Quatre however did not respond to her soft voice.

"Quatre?" Dorothy said with a little more force, leaning closer. Quatre's eyes flashed open and he was greeted with half of Dorothy's chest in his face. Gulping slightly and glad that the dark was hiding his blush Quatre sputtered out a response.

"Miss Dorothy?"

"Come on we're leaving. We need to go I told Yuy we were going to try and escape." Quatre nodded his understanding and slowly sat up. Dorothy slowly pulled her self to her feet using the wall to stead her. Ignoring her now screaming legs from sitting in the same position for hours, Dorothy brushed her hand against the wall searching for the door.

"It is lighter from that end of the room. The door must be there." Quatre whispered softly.

"Hmm." Dorothy responded and turned in the direction of Quatre's voice. Moving ever so slowly Dorothy made her way to the cell door. Pausing she waited to see if there were any guard to hear her attempt to open the door. Hearing nothing she knelt down again and pulled a little lock pick out of the head band in her hair. A few minutes of patiently working, the pick in the door Dorothy heard a satisfying click as the lock gave way. Turning her head she looked to look at Quatre.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Yes. Let's go." Quatre whispered back

Slowly opening the door Dorothy and Quatre were greeted with more silence. There weren't any guards in the hall ways or any that they could see or hear. Startled they looked at one another then Dorothy wrapped her arm around Quatre's waist. It wasn't as dark as the cell had been and she couldn't see everything clearly but she could see him weaving from exhaustion and what ever drug they had given him. Slowly they crept out of the cell and toward a set of stairs they could barely see.

"It's so dark… I wonder why." Dorothy whispered as they ascended up the stairs.

"The real question is why weren't we being guarded. They must have known we would have awakened by now." Quatre whispered.

"Agreed, this is just far too easy. Especial since we are both wounded." Dorothy murmured in Quatre's ear. Quatre nodded his agreement and hope the dark was cover enough for the blush he knew was staining his checks.

"When we get away I am going to send a signal to Yuy. He needs to know that this was too easy. We might have been a diversion." Dorothy whispered again. Quatre nodded his agreement again. It took far too much energy to talk. He was concentrating all he had left into putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't believe how heavy his body felt. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and to keep moving. Having Dorothy next to him helped but only a little, he was trying to remind all of his limbs how to move. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye Dorothy couldn't help but whisper again to him.

"I hope you don't have a concussion." She frowned as he turned his head to look at her and weaved almost into the wall. He seemed completely unaware that he was bobbing and weaving like he was drunk, but worst of all he was dragging her around with him.

"I'm fine." Quatre managed to mumble out. His eyes catching slight of some kind of light pulled his attention away from the worried girl at his side.

"I think we just found our way out." Dorothy muttered as she and Quatre stop to stare at the door. Both of them leaned against the opposite side of the hall and study the door.

"It looks clean." Dorothy finally said.

"Hmm." Quatre replied.

"I don't think it has any kind of trap but I guess there is only one way to find out." Dorothy finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Let's go then." Quatre said quietly. Moving forward very unsteadily Quatre touched the door with his hand. Dorothy rolled her eyes and followed her oh so fearless leader. Kneeling again she quickly picked the lock on the door again and wrapped an arm around Quatre before he fell on his face. Moving slowly and quietly they left the compound and moved towards safety, unaware that they were being watched the entire time.

"Captain they are escaping just as you predicted!" A young male recruit's voice held awe and devotion.

"Never underestimate an enemy solider." The captain's voice rang clear with authority

"My lord what are you plans now? Shall we capture them again? The girl has many enemies I am sure one of them would pay a high price to see her dead." The captain said turning to a man shrouded in darkness.

"No yet my good captain, not yet. It is the boy we want to break first. All of those boys, those retched pilots they thought they could end the war. They do not know the meaning of the word war. When I am finished with them and their women, they will know the true meaning of fear." The voice laughed darkly and then turned and walked out of the monitoring room.

"Ah my dear little Dorothy, how you will suffer as I kill your little boyfriend. I look forward to your screams for mercy." Laughing a little darkly him self the captain turn and left as well. The recruit shivered and suddenly began to wonder what he had gotten him self involved with.

Panting Dorothy was beginning to wonder if dragging a still mostly drugged Quatre through a really big forest was such a great idea. He was having a hard time keeping up and kept tripping Dorothy stared up at the sky from her position from the ground. The last fall had hurt.

"Are you hurt Dorothy?" Quatre wheezed out his voice coming in shallow pants.

"Maybe we should rest for a few minutes." Dorothy panted out.

"No, we need to keep moving. We are still too close to the base. If it is a trap we at least need to give Heero and the other the chance to take their stance and fight." Quatre argued.

"Come on then." Dorothy crawled a few feet and pulled her self up on against a tree. Turning she reached for Quatre. He shook his head at her and mimicked her movements.

"We should find a clearing or a road where they can find us easier." Quatre said slowly as he got a really good look at Dorothy. She was covered in dirt her hair had small twigs and leaves tangled in it and it looked knotted. Quatre couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Dorothy looked like an angel to him. Dorothy noticing his silence and then the stare looked at him questioning.

"Quatre are you alright?" Dorothy asked more concerned the longer he just stared at her. Hearing her voice Quatre seemed to snap back to him self.

"Of course Miss Dorothy, shall we go now? I am sure the others have found us by now." Quatre heard his voice go very formal and cursed him self.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Dorothy asked looking at him strangely. He was slightly freaking her out. He wasn't behaving like the Quatre that she knew and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I'm sorry Miss Dorothy." Quatre sighed tiredly

"I just don't like our odds right now. We have no real idea if Heero and the others even know where to begin to look for us. We don't even know where we are." Quatre leaned heavily against a tree. Quatre normally wasn't a pessimist. Dorothy frowned.

"Quatre, we are going to find the others. We lived through a war, and a revolution. We can make it out of a little forest. It's night, probably almost dawn. If we keep moving we will find a town or a village or a phone or something. You can't give up, your Quatre Raberba Winner. You have even survived an attempted corporative take over, and we aren't even twenty yet. Relena needs us, your company needs you. Your family needs you. You aren't allowed to quit and by God I won't let you." Dorothy marched forward ignoring all her hurts and pains in her anger of Quatre's quitting attitude.

"Dorothy I couldn't even protect you in the middle of Preventers how can I do any good here. I am trained for combat, not for forest survival." Quatre argued but allowed him self to be drag behind her. Dorothy whirled to face him striking him with her hair.

"Do you think that would stop any of the others?! You are a leader, start leading. Stop thinking about what you can't do, and start thinking about what you can do!" Dorothy snapped irritated.

"What good will it do?!" Quatre threw his arms into the air and almost knocked him self over. Dorothy stared at Quatre for a minute and then slowly began to laugh; it was quite at first but slowly began to gain volume. Dorothy slid down a tree trunk holding her sides and giggling like crazy.

"WHAT!" Quatre snapped angry beyond his breaking point.

"I never thought I would see this side of you again, that passionate nature of yours. You are always calm and polite. I have wanted to see the fire of your passionate nature burn again. How ironic is it to get you than way we have to be kidnapped lost in the forest and sleep deprived. This is what it take to make you loss your politeness." Dorothy had managed to sound normal for the entire speech then dissolved into giggles again. Quatre now flustered ran a hand through his hair knocking out leaves in the processes.

"I'm sorry, come on Jane lets go find civilization." Quatre said with a sigh. Dorothy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't push your luck or I'll leave you here." Dorothy said glaring at him. Quatre chuckled at her.

"But Dorothy…. I'm the one with the gun. Are you sure you want to leave me?" Quatre smiled a little more wickedly then he had licenses to. Dorothy actually blinked at him for a moment before she processed what he said.

"Quatre!" She said in a shocked voice. She was beginning to really think that when they had slammed him into the floor they had rattled his brain, that or the drugs. She was certain he would never say such a thing otherwise. He would have killed himself before uttering such a scandalous thing

"Quatre not understanding her more worldly view on his statement sighed.

"I know I should have mentioned it before but I hadn't noticed it until I fell the last time. I had forgotten I had strapped a small gun to around my ankle. Trowa suggested it; he thought it was foolish for us to guard you with out a weapon. I had one in the holster hidden by my vest but I don't even have the holster anymore so I assume that they searched us, but missed the one on my ankle. Or because it isn't loaded they assumed I didn't have any ammunition." Quatre mused about the last part; he glanced at Dorothy who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Quatre asked confused.

"Um…. Its nothing you know what we should just keep going." Dorothy knew she was blushing and it was embarrassing.

'_Just because he is male doesn't mean he thinks like that! Sheesh Dorothy get a grip. The next thing you know your going to run away from him screaming pervert or something else as damaging and his is going to think your insane….. well more insane then he think you are now_.' Dorothy gave herself a silent pep talk. Nervous now she glanced back at Quatre. He wasn't paying her any attention; his attention seemed to have been caught by something else. When Dorothy stopped to see what it was she gasped.

"Oh dear God! How did we miss that?" She cried softly.

"Shh…" Quatre murmured. He moved slowly to her side.

"We have to warn the others." Quatre said softly. Dorothy nodded weakly.

"They are on the move!" Duo cried out suddenly from his position in the cockpit. The Sally swung around from her position behind Wufie's shoulder.

"They must have escaped from the base the signal is stronger. Sally turned her attention to the main map trying to judge the distance between them and Dorothy and Quatre.

"How far away are they?" Wufie asked marking their progress ready to re-angle the plane.

"Maybe a half a mile." Sally said looking to Duo for conformation.

"Yeah that's a pretty good estimation, definitely less then a mile. They are trying to put some distance between them and the enemy, and give us enough room to sweep in and pick them up with out to much of a disturbance. Heero who had joined them suddenly reached into his pocket flipping out his phone he started at the message. The others glanced at him waiting for instructions.

'Y. free. To. Easy. Wrong. Go back. Protect. R. D.' Heero looked up and his eyes showed off the finest traces of worry.

"Heero what's wrong man?" Duo asked worried

"It's Dorothy. She said they had escaped and it was too easy. She wants us to go back and protect Relena.

Yuy, Maxwell take the bikes. It's the fast way back." Wufie said still watching the sky.

"Why me?" Duo whined.

"Because! Trowa is going after Quatre and Dorothy. Wufie is piloting, and I am the doctor. Heero is the one guarding Relena and we should stay in teams." Sally said with a hand on her hip.

"Okay… okay fine when you put it like that." Duo muttered.

"You'll probably get that fight you've been itching for." Trowa spoke up. Duo looked at him like he was insane and then headed for the back of the plane to get set up.

Loosening the bikes from the side of the plane Duo and Heero set them on the hatch. Tying the parachutes to the bikes they then strapped themselves to the bikes and nodded to Trowa. Trowa pulled the release lever and drop the door down slowly. The bikes weight dragging both men backwards until they drop from the plane. Wufie had altered course only slightly so they would drop on to the road. Trowa watched them free fall until they hit the parachutes and landed. Slowing to a stop the bikes turned and headed back towards the city to protect its princesses. Every one just hoped they weren't too late.

Trowa returned to the cockpit to see Sally leaning against Wufie's chair as she study the map. Wufie had already corrected the headings again and they were on their way to Quatre and Dorothy.

"How much longer do you think?" Sally asked as Trowa entered the room.

"Ten minutes if we keep the present speed." Wufie answered.

"Where are we now?" Sally asked. Taking his eyes off the sky for a moment Wufie pointed to a spot on the map.

"Here, Quatre and the girl are here." Wufie moved his finger slightly.

"Do you think they are going to continue going east?" Sally asked concerned. If they kept heading the direction they were heading they were going to hit a river, a very big river. It was going to make pick up a little tricky.

"Yes, probably." Wufie said his attention clearly on something else.

"Woman! The base look at it. they are mobilizing." Wufie suddenly snapped out. Startled Sally and Trowa turn their attention to what Wufie was looking at.

"Your right, there must be 100 of them at least." Sally whispered

"How are we going to fight all of those suits?" Sally asked softly horror riddling her voice.

"That would definitely be the question of the day." Trowa said softly.

Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated before this. If it is any consolation it is a lot longer than normal and hopefully worth the wait. I am already writing out the next chapter and will hopeful have that posted soon.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was trying to be independent, I am not sure if I succeeded or not. But any ways the plot has thickened, we have been sort of introduced to our villains and Dorothy and Quatre have already had a clash of misunderstanding.

If I get any of the Muslim facts wrong I apologies. I am not Muslim so all of my knowledge is researched base only.

Thank you for your patience with the story.

Hugs Angelfire1


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and even if I did I would share with everyone.

Last time on Dark Flood:

"Woman! The base look at it. they are mobilizing." Wufie suddenly snapped out. Startled Sally and Trowa turn their attention to what Wufie was looking at.

"Your right, there must be 100 of them at least." Sally whispered

"How are we going to fight all of those suits?" Sally asked softly horror riddling her voice.

"That would definitely be the question of the day." Trowa said softly.

Relena looked up as some of her protective team step into the room. Worried about Heero's absents she looked at them warily.

"Is something the matter?" Relena questioned as she watched the gaurds sweep the room. One of the younger guards actually smiled at her, it wasn't a reassuring smile.

"Not at all ma'ma. In fact pretty soon everything is going to be okay." Relena never heard the man behind her until her face was covered with a cloth. Franticly trying to fight the hand Relena breathed in the scent of the cloth and passed out into the chair. Picking up a phone one of the other guards dialed a number.

"Phase one is complete sir." And hung up the phone. Quickly and quilty the team of four picked up the young vice foreign Minster and the group walked calmly to the waiting car out front. The rest of the house team dead or dying around them.

Dorothy sense more then heard as Trowa crept up on her and Quatre. Turning her head she smiled wanly at him.

"Hello Barton…. Long time no see." Turing her attention back to the battle ground in front of her she seem to be studying it looking for a weak point.

"We need to move. Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Next to the tree, what is head quatres going to do about this?" Dorothy pointed first to indicate Quatre then to the camp in front of them. Trowa shrugged he moved silently toward Quatre so as not to spook him.

"Quatre?" Trowa called softly.

"Hm? Yeah Trowa?" Quatre responded a little groggy.

"Come on." Trowa leaned down and help him to his feet. Quatre leaned heavily against him and blinked a few times.

"Where's Dorothy?" Quatre said unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"Right here." Dorothy stumbled to them looking more worst for wear then she had seemed only moments before. Leaning against a tree for a moment she seem to pull her self together and wrap an arm around Quatre's waist.

"We should go before we're spotted. Come on Quatre, don't give up on me now." Dorothy coaxed as she and Trowa practically dragged him forward and towards safety.

"Fie we gotta do something." Sally whispered to her partner as the stared at the bustling camp before them.

"Heero and Duo haven't had enough time to get back. Starting some kind of attack could start a chain reaction. We don't know how deep this goes. Preventers should have been able to pick up an army mounting of this size." Wufie rationalized

"Anna is not going to like this. I thought we had finally got past something like this." Sally sighed and then turned her attention to the rear of the plane where Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy were wearily loading. Sally went right to work on Quatre after Dorothy waved her away from herself.

"I just look bad. We had a really hard time seeing in the forest we fell a lot." Dorothy leaned against the wall obviously in pain but willing to wait.

"Where are the others?" Dorothy asked not opening her eyes.

"Hurrying back to the capital. They are going to protect that girl." Wufie said.

"They are too late. We should return to the capital as well. It will begin soon and the people are going to need to know who to rally around." Dorothy said quietly with her eyes still closed.

"Miss Dorothy…. what do you think is going to happen?" Quatre asked quietly.

"I don't know exactly but this was all planned out. I bet the attack on Relena was to injure me just as plan they never intended to hurt Relena. I should have seen this….. maybe I would have had I been awake sooner. We need to move and I need a phone there are people who will need to know to move….. and I need to deliver presents…. Unwanted presents." Dorothy sighed to herself and pulled away from the wall taking the offered phone from Trowa, Dorothy pulled herself up and dialed.

"This is Lady Cataloina. I am requesting my packages be delivered to Preventers now. The first wave is coming. The shooting star and the dark side are already in the capital I am bring the prince of the sand, the joygiver, and the dragon with me." Dorothy ignored the looks she was getting as she gave her orders. Time was now precious she couldn't afford niceties.

"The Prince of the sand?, the joygiver?, the dragon? What kind of code names are those?" Sally asked looking away from Quatre.

"I don't have time to explain we need to get to Preventers, you'll be fighting in unfamiliar machines the enemy will have the advantage." Dorothy whirled towards Wufie.

"We need to go now, if we intend to intercept those presents. I guess it's a good thing that old men are always paranoid that the past will repeat it self. We are going to have to work hard to be ready. I haven't told Anna that the machines were being built to all of your specifications, well yours and Heero's information, and it was like pulling teeth to get the information that we did get. To think I am one of the best information gathers and I have been reduced to this." Dorothy sighed and shoved a hand through her hair.

"Are your going to take us or not?" Dorothy asked raising an eyebrow. Wufie glared at her and went to the pilot seat.

"Best strap in this is going to be a speed mission." Sally said as she continued to work on Quatre.

"No time." Dorothy murmured as she picked up the phone again.

"This is the Lady in the shadows. I am requesting permission to remove the safety lock on the seeds of destruction and would like wise ask for permission to be a dancer on the stage. The other company well outweighs are own, and we are badly out of practice." Dorothy seemed to be listening her eyes hardened and Quatre actually pulled away from her slightly.

"I will not send them to their deaths. Time for intelligence is over it is time for action….. What do you mean she's gone? Who was watching her?... How could you have let this happen?... no excuse! does Anna know that she's missing?... Her own guards…… I suppose he had a right to be suspicious. Widen the search….. anything and anyone with reason to come to the grounds….. Check everything….. Nothing is of to little importance…… bring the others in for safety. get them to safety. the hands of fate lay with you protect them if you want a future….. All of them." Dorothy hung up and closed her eyes she leaned back and said quitly

"Relena has been taken by her own gaurds. They used the diversion to walk in and kidnap her. I believe we had best move fast. They have seen what you all can do. There is not telling what they might do to her." Dorothy sighed slightly.

"She is the only person I have ever met that gets kidnapped on a regular bases. She should come with her own ransom note. Here I am the Queen of the world I am worth the lives of soldiers with grand ideals of restating a war that they truly did not understand and begin a miserable existence back….create another generation of parentless children. We need to move faster. Every minute they have is one less that we can make a stand." Dorothy look startled for a minute when a hand touched her.

"We have faced worst odds then this and have been alright. Have faith in us Miss Dorothy." Quatre stood by her side.

"Darling if I didn't have faith in your abilities I would be fleeing in the other direction not placing my self in the middle of a war zone." Dorothy smirked at him good naturally and Quatre resisted rolling his eyes. Picking up the phone once again Dorothy dial a final time.

"Relena Dorlina Peacecraft has been kidnapped, a radical group has taken her hostage to further their ideals. Preventers are railing to bring her back. This is going to be a massacre, there will be only one winner and that winner will determine the outcome of the next generation I suggest you be on scene or your going to miss the show of the century." Dorothy hung up and looked at the ceiling she was clearly contemplating something.

"If I was going to go to all this trouble to set up something so elaborate where would I hid a very passionate leader who I know that if she gets free is going to end up getting me killed by her psychotic bodyguard, and I only have one shot….. where would I hid her. Some place where I would clearly have an advantage….. Quatre where you would hid her?" Dorothy turned to look at the still slightly dazed man next to her.

"Its hard to say we aren't really sure who were dealing with. We don't understand their mindset. If they were soldiers they would have attack outright." Quatre stop when Dorothy starting shaking her head no.

"We aren't dealing with normal soldier. We are dealing with faniacts I could hazarded guess but I am betting that the one we are searching for has a vendetta against Heero, possible Mr. Millardo. Relena is the best target they could hope for. They maybe targeting all that you gentlemen hold dear." Dorothy mussed Wufie, Quatre and Sally stiffened slightly.

"Do you think they would go after our families?" Trowa asked quietly. Dorothy shrugged almost carelessly.

"It's a possibility. Luckily they will be protected to the best of our ability as we hurry them to safety. Well some of them. Quatre's family is to wide spread and they are unaware of his efforts in the war. As far as most of them are concerned there was a threat on Quatre's life and the Preventers are trying to protect his family in case they are targets as well." Dorothy leaned back and smiled slightly wickedly.

"Who are they really?" Sally asked unable to stay quite.

"They are survivors who wish to give those who offered them a second chance a second chance in return. It is the duty of the witness to protect those who are unaware that they need protection. If the strong is to survive then they must have something weak to protect. It's really a matter of physic." Dorothy got to her feet and twirled towards the door opening the hatch easily she walked unhesitatingly down the stairs and stood looking around. A man approached her as the others followed her more cautiously.

"The gifts are here in the hanger ready to go as requested…. Lady are you certain you want to do this. Your gift was just completed it hasn't even had a test run yet." The man looked nervous.

"They aren't going to arrest you. Your just the messenger boy. Take me to the hanger, we have little time. Where is the shooting star and darkside?" Dorothy looked around.

"Already in the hanger. They are waiting for conformation for the direction they should be headed." The man lead the way to a hanger far from the other main ones.

"Good. We are going to have to go together. Can you find out if the ladies of the house have arrived. I don't think we should launch a strike against them with out being sure the protected are safely tucked away." Dorothy tap the door three times hesitated then repeated. She then opened the door.

"Gentlemen, and lady…. Welcome to operation may we never have to resort to this again; or as I like to call it welcome to saving peace once more." Dorothy led the way inside stepping inside the building Quatre froze. There standing in front of him was an almost identical replica of Sandrock the only different was a 04 painted on its chest where the hatch opened. Looking around the room Quatre was startled to count 8 suits.

"Why so many suits?" Trowa asked softly Dorothy giggled and then turned to smile at him.

"I'm expecting company." Dorothy said merrily. Moving towards a suit that was not number she purred her pleasure.

"Mr Smith your men do good work. You may tell the mayor I am very please with his efforts to restore society." Dorothy touched the suit with an almost reverent hand they all watched as it seemed to light up and a rope with a foot hold drop down. Smiling Dorothy reached for the rope just as the hanger door slammed open.

"Dorothy have you lost your mind! We can't exit Perventers with suits." Anna Une entered the room waving a hand towards the suits set up around the room.

"Oh Anna ye of such little faith. Surely you don't expect for us to fly to the battle? Why fly when we can speed. Underneath the building is a train track it takes us outside the city and to give us room to launch. Did you find why they took Relena?" Dorothy asked ideally.

"Yes, and Dorothy you're not going to like this…. One of the leaders has it out for you. A former captain, Jonathan Bunkers. He wants you dead. At all cost." The room went silent as Dorothy seemed to take in the information.

"Well let's not disappoint the dear man. Clearly he was my attention and I intend to give it to him. He is former White Fang is he not? I remember him, nasty little man….. I suppose one must ones own face mortality eventual." Dorothy sighed.

"When the fire fighter gets here please direct him here. He will know what to do…. Miss Sally your decisions are your own. I made a suit more suitable for women pilots. It should suit you but if you choose to sit this out I wouldn't blame you." Dorothy said quietly indicating a suit for Sally to board. It look quite similar to Wufie's without a number and slightly smaller in staure.

"I've always wanted to pilot." Sally mummered unable to stop herself from touching the suit.

"Your decisions are your own. I won't ask you to fight again. That is not my place I only offer you the means by which you may fight. You're a resorful lot if you wish for a way to help here it is. I am going…… and I will stop them….. that is my job as a witness. What you chose to do is up to you." Dorothy said softly. She grabed the rope and was pulled up. silently the others touched the machines and ropes were drop for them as well.

"Let's go." Heero growled.

"Open the gates of heaven that we may fly through the sea." Dorothy requested calmly. A grinding noise was heard as the floor seemed to melt away.

"Don't stop your self from falling the machine is designed for the fall. You may experience a slight jar…. But the men's suits were bigger and the test pilot was thin." Dorothy's voice traveled over the frequencies. Hitting the bottom Duo whistled

"Our tax dollars at work." Duo said as he started around a chamber underneath the hanger.

Authors note: Hi every one I apologies for the delay once more…. But in my defense that was because I was trying to make Dorothy more Dorothy like….. As I was rereading my story I was beginning to think I was making her far meeker then she really is so I tried to go back to character. Anyways I am on a writing binge right now my muse is sitting on my shoulder whispering away so hopefully more updates and longer chapters. And please forgive my spelling errors I haven't been able to really talk to my sherry twin in a while so I couldn't ask her to beta this for me….. sorry…anuways…..Thank you to all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it…. comments criticize I am open to all….. Thank you again.

Always

Angelfire1


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and even if I did I would share with everyone.

Last time on Dark Flood:

Our tax dollars at work." Duo said as he started around a chamber underneath the hanger.

Relena struggled against her bonds. She had awaken only moments before in the dark and bonded. Since she was both it meant that her dream was real, now she had to hope someone knew she was missing and would come find her.

'Come on Heero. You said that rookies weren't enough. You're the best so come and find me….. Please Heero….. Dorothy.' Relena begged her friends silently in her mind. Relena jerk to awareness when she heard a noise and then a voice. She froze in fear unable to help herself.

"Good afternoon Miss Peacecraft. May I call you that? Yes well I must say it is a pleasure meeting you again. Unlike your brother though; I have no intentions of to try to win you to my way of thinking. An older male voice floated through the air. Relena shivered slightly. It was an unkind voice but it didn't sound like some one she could reason with either.

"Who are you…. What do you want with me? Where am I? Relena finally managed to gather her courage to ask. A well cultured laugh answered her and immediately it reminded her of Dorothy and Marquise Waywrige.

"Gentlemen if you would remove our guest blindfold please." Relena felt people moved around her then hands touch her face as the blindfold was lifted off her eyes. Blinking rapidly as the light blinded her Relena struggled to get a bearing on her surroundings. Staring Relena was startled to see how old the man in front of her really was. He smiled benignly at her.

"Welcome to my humble abode Miss Relena." The man walked towards her dressed in military styled clothing.

"Heero and the others will find me." Relena said trying to stop the bloodshed she knew would take place because of this man.

"Oh I am quite counting on it, they will come and they will bring little Dorothy with them. They will follow beloved Queen and they will come into my trap. They are most likely trying to find you as we speak with Dorothy leading them. You see Dorothy is quite a bit like her cousin Mr. Treiz; both so predictable. In fact when she was younger she simply refused to leave a man behind, one of the best soldiers I had every seen pity she was a girl she could have lead the masses. Before her birth her grandfather had such hope for her. Now she still wield considerable influences those old men, the ones that condemned her grandfather for you in fact still hang on her every word. Some still on her every whim. Ah but you know what they say about old men and young girls." The man shrugged slightly as he turned his attention to something behind Relena. Now slightly frightened of him Relena demanded answers.

"Who are you? What do you plan to do with me?" Relena held on to her courage with all of her might. To her surprise this time the man reacted angrily.

"Who am I! Who am I… I will be the most famous hero of them all. When this is done I will be the destroyers of the Gundam Pilots. Those killers did not deserve a second chance. We Romerfellers should be the ones in power! Instead we hand all that power to a girl who gave it to man who used it to bring an end to the war that we started. We were force to watch as all of our power and glory was given to the undeserving. I my dear little princess am General Kevin De Grace. I was served as a second seat to Duke Dermal and I watched his very own granddaughter send him to his death so she could help you take the earth only to watch you both throw it away. And you my dear are the bait to catch our dear Dorothy. It has been well noted that she is one of your strongest supporters. What a more fitting end for our dear Dorothy then to have her die rushing to rescue you. And rest assure she will die, there is a man here quite eager for her blood. Is that not so Jonathan?" Kevin glanced to his side where a man was relining easily in a chair staring at a monitor.

"Indeed. Perhaps if you're a good little princess I won't make you watch. It's her fault we lost the war. Without her the colonies would have been victories; and then stooping to involve her self in the Mariemaia incident. The nerve of her recruiting soldiers to stop the fighting." Jonathan was quite younger than Kevin dressed in similar military alfit he actually looked quite insane in Relena's opinion.

'Heero, Dorothy you two had best work together and get me out of here alive…… if you don't I promise I'll haunt both of you for the rest of your lives.' Relena thought unhappily.

"Now my dear as Jonathan said if you behave you will not be harmed. I myself have no intention of killing you. You see far too many of the other members of old Romafellor would never forgive me or support our rise to glory if we let you die, or if they thought I had a hand in your death. But those Gundam pilots….. for their death I will be hailed a hero to the entire world." The general's eyes had taken on a bright shine as he spoke of his ambitions and in Relena's inexperienced eyes he looked just as unbalances as the other man.

"Please don't let any of my friends die trying to save me." Relena suddenly prayed as she watch the men in front of her study the monitors in front of them.

Dorothy let a little smile appear as the others got out of their suits to admire the tunnel system.

"Dose this run under Preventers?" Sally asked astonished Dorothy maneuvered her Gundam towards a flat bed on the train and settled her suit on it, getting into place Dorothy pop out if the hatch.

"Not exactly. It runs near but mostly under the air strip. We were to nervous to build it under anything to important incase it was infiltrated. They can blow up the tunnels but they won't get anything else. We are at least three hundred feet down. A precaution; one of the many you'll see. Now if you would be so kind as to load up we can leave. I'll await you in the cabin." Dorothy jumped easily off the flat bed to the floor and head for the front of the train.

"Hey Cat! Why are there three trains?" Duo yelled to Dorothy.

"Some of the players have to leave space to get here. They will be one of the last to join us but I have faith they will be here soon. A 911 went out to all of our old comrades to inform them of the situation. You may be surprised at who dose show up to the party." Dorothy giggled to herself as she boarded the train.

'Yes indeed you maybe surprised. Hang on Miss Relena we are coming for you and we are bring help from many hidden corners of the globe.' Dorothy smirked to herself as she imagined the expressions that would appear on some of the faces of her comrades.

"Man, I hate it when people are cryptic." Duo complained as he hopped down from his Gundam.

"She knows something important is going to happen." Trowa said as he exited his Gundam as well.

"Miss Dorothy never is without a plan… if she can find hidden help to help even out this fight. Rest assured she will." Quatre said coming up next to the other pilots.

"Well we should get moving no sense standing around…. Relena needs us, and we need to stop another war." Sally said with a sigh and a hand on her hip.

"You know…. Its only when some one kidnapped Lenna that a war threatens to break out… has anyone else ever noticed that?" Duo asked as they climbed onto the train.

"It's because of her status as a symbol…. If Miss Relena is seen putting her gold stamp of approval on a cause then the masses will follow…. It is because of that talent that those who guard the guardians were able to sway the masses into giving those who were once feared to be respected and to some sense hailed as heroes. It's just her way." Dorothy informed them as she study a huge map in front of her. Wufie huffed at her and turned his attention to the map.

"Do we even have a plan?" Duo demanded.

"Hm? Of course…. I will become live bait…. And hopefully live." Dorothy shrugged an elegant shoulder.

"Umm Cat… hate to tell ya this but that's not a plan…. That's suicide." Duo informed her.

"Miss Dorothy certainly there is another way. It is not our nature to toss an ally to the enemy." Quatre protested. Dorothy sighed she gestured to the map behind her.

"The forest is not that dense. It will be impossible for you to hide in it for a long period of time. The train can only take us to the outside of the city. We can't watch the situation with out some means of cover or protection." Dorothy said back obviously having already thought things through.

"You said we would have help. Why not wait for them?" Sally asked coming to stand next to the map.

"It will still take sometime for them to get to earth." Dorothy said sighing.

"They were underground hiding. We had to send a message calling for them to rise from the ashes again and help save humanity from itself. It wasn't a happy message that was returned but they will come." Dorothy explained slightly irritated. She narrowed her eyes at them all.

"We don't have time to come up with a complicated plan such as you are use to. This isn't even going to be a show of force. We will have to fight with machines and hand to hand. Jonathan is insane. He won't rest until I'm dead or Relena proclaims him supreme ruler. I for one think there are far more suitable candidates for supreme ruler." Dorothy tossed her head and headed for the front of the train Quatre sighed and then trailed after her.

"Miss Dorothy, we will find her." Quatre said softly his hand coming to rest on Dorothy's arm. She rose an eyebrow and then smiled at him.

"I am not worried about the recues. We do have Mr. Yuy after all. He will find a way if nothing else. I am not even concerned at how well the rescue will be executed. I know the men we are facing they are as unbalanced as they come they have a vendetta against me and more then likely against all of you. The men they have recruited are foolishly being lead and like any fanatic they will not give up until they are dead. This is one battle we can't simply toss them aside. It will involve blood and lots of it. I know that none of you want to have blood on you hands again but it the way of the solider. To bleed and make others bleed in defense of their cause. You believe in peace and are willing to fight for it. There is no more noble of a cause then peace." Dorothy said quietly her hand resting on top of Quatre's. She smiled at his slightly surprised expression then turned away from him.

"Once you told me that you believed in the heart that hopes for peace. That is my desire now. So believe in me please Quatre, I don't know how it will turn out but in the end I know we will win, light always conquers the dark. Miss Relena is the bringer of light and we are the torches that light her way." Dorothy said softly she then moved to the train engine. The others stared at Quatre's back as he started at her. Shaking his head he smiled to himself.

'_I do believe in you Miss Dorothy that I do.' _Quatre thought to him self sighing he turned to face the others.

"We need a better plan." Quatre locked eyes with Heero. He nodded.

"Got a lay out of the forest here, and another of the base as well as we could we don't have anyone on the inside this time." Heero said quietly in a way reminding them of the possible trap they could really be walking into.

"I know I've asked this before but I'll ask again. Can we really trust that girl?" Sally asked quietly.

"I trust her with my life." Quatre answered softly not looking up from the maps. Sally looked at the others.

"Lady Cat's been with Relena for almost a year, if she was going to make a move she could have done it a lot quieter and easier, I say she's on the level. You know she's worried and cares about Relena." Duo said leaning a hip on the table but ignoring the maps he had looked at them already.

"I concur with Duo, Dorothy isn't one for tapping around the door for a secret entrance she's more of the type to make her own. She wouldn't put Relena in danger, Dorothy's been on the front line every time and each time she has pulled through to help us in some way. This is no different." Trowa agreed. Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa's small speech but inwardly he smiled. Apparently Trowa and Quatre really weren't so different from one another after all. They both seem taken with Dorothy but in different ways. Realizing that Sally was starting at him Heero shrugged.

"She knows a lot, a lot more then any one in this room is happy about her knowing and she has made a lot of effort to keep that knowledge hidden from the outside world. Who do you think covered up who the Gundam Pilots really were? Dorothy has been watching for something like this to happen for a while. I agree with the others she's on the level." Sally nodded it wasn't her nature to doubt Dorothy but it just seemed too neat and tidy of an operation. As if sensing her thoughts Quatre suddenly looked up and smiled at her.

"Miss Dorothy always has a plan for the inevitable. That's why she is never truly taken by surprise. She has been kept on her toes her whole life like us. She made previsions because like she said on the plane sometimes old men are paranoid. I knew about the plan I just didn't know she had them built." Quatre said quietly as he leaned against the table as well then pointing he smiled

"This should give us enough room to maneuver and to hide I suggest we aim for here first and then we try a new plan." The others looked over the map Quatre smiling at them again excused him self and headed for Dorothy.

"Miss Dorothy?" Quatre said softly Dorothy looked up from a journal and smiled at him.

"Ah Master Winner what can I do for you?" Dorothy asked closing the journal. Quatre moved to the bench she was sitting on and settled him self next to her.

"Miss Dorothy may I ask you something?" Quatre said finally. He wasn't looking at her but staring at the wall an unusual thing for him. Dorothy apprised him for a moment then shook her head.

"Of course, though if its top secret I may not be able to answer it." Dorothy teased that got her a ghost of a smile.

"Miss Dorothy, of all the place you could have gone, why Miss Relena? Why wait until after Mariemaia to go?" Quatre finally asked the question that had been bugging him for almost a year.

"Simple really, I had something that she need and to be honest she had something I needed as well. Miss Relena thought a beacon of hope for the masses is actually insecurity about some of her idea's though her passion tends to let her jump in headlong. I am a sound board, a backer if you will. I listen to her speeches and talk her through some of her thoughts and problems, and I keep telling her that Yuy will come back for her. Some day he is going to prove me right." Dorothy said with a shrug she then turned her attention to the wall as well.

"Miss Relena allows me to remember what a friend is. Some times that all I need from her. She knows my past as well as I know her's and we are aware of all the key players in each others lives. Many of the diplomats she knows now I know things about them they really wish I didn't and sometimes if its necessary I tell their secrets to Miss Relena to give her an advantage, though she rarely use them to her advantage. She could strong arm a lot more of the European diplomats if she wanted." Dorothy sighed in aggravation at an obvious sore subject. Quatre smiled in amusement. The both glance up as Heero leaned on the door frame.

"Tell me what you know about Jonathan." Heero said simply. Dorothy sighed and turned her attention to the ceiling.

"He's unbalanced, he was kicked out of his unit for it. He attacked anything that moved, but in his defense his whole family is that way, unbalanced I mean. I heard a rumor that he was going after the prize of Romefeller's seat but since that branch is all but destroyed I ignored it. A foolish thing to do on my part I suppose, I didn't even check out the probability of it. Some spy hm, Miss Relena's abductions is just his opening statement. If I had to guess he is after me, and has been from the start." Dorothy tilted her head and stared at Heero.

"Will you trade me for her?" Dorothy asked almost idly? Heero gave her a ghost of a smile.

"She would never forgive any of us." Heero answered. Dorothy sighed.

"No I don't suppose she would. Oh well it was worth the thought. I would feel better knowing that she wasn't a card in the deck but safely sitting on the sidelines protected." Dorothy frowned then sighed again.

"We're here." Sally said coming to the small group. They all nodded and got to their feet.

"Here we go again." Duo muttered. They all hear Dorothy's silver laughter and then they saw her jet into the sky.

"Be careful and come back alive, Miss Relena will never forgive any of us if we die here." Dorothy called out and then with a little wave from her machine she was gone.

"What just happened?" Duo asked confused

"Miss Dorothy plans to be the diversion, give her time to get captured and then we will move she'll signal when they have her." Quatre said knelling down in the forest the others followed his lead.

"So much for coming up with a better plan." Duo muttered irritated at Trowa. Trowa gave Duo a ghost of a smile.

"What makes you think we haven't?" Trowa asked calmly.

___________________________________________________________________

Author's note: See wasn't that worth the wait? Okay I am gonna work on all my stories and try and catch my self back up to speed. Hopefully I can be done with this one in a few weeks. Um…. I did all the spell checking myself and I didn't have anyone proof read it so it there are some mixs ups that's why. I am trying to find all my mistakes before posting so I don't have to go back and edit later. Well that's all for now…….


End file.
